


Don't Tie Me Up

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Biting, F/M, Spanking, Swearing, adaar disrupts plans, little bit anyway, she'll let bull take charge next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Kutide Adaar has been flirting with the Iron Bull for weeks, assuming that it'll never go anywhere. When it does, she draws a few lines in the sand and shows Bull what she enjoys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an aborted Iron Bull romance playthrough. While the BDSM elements were fine, what was presented in game didn’t really work for the headcanon I had for this Inquisitor. Kutide Adaar is a Vashoth mage who is not going to be tied up for love nor money and she’s also not a passive participant in anything. And when I was in her mindset, I found the whole ‘I know what you need’ thing to be a bit condescending. I don’t care how good a Ben-Hassrath Bull is, he is not a mind reader and thus cannot know what Kutide needs. He can make good guesses but only she knows what she needs. Whether or not she chooses to admit it to herself is her business. So while this is perhaps not entirely canon accurate, it’s was something I just needed to get down on paper to let go of that particular playthrough.
> 
> This was originally in my compilation [Inquisition Allsorts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3523040). I’m splitting it up because it was getting too unwieldy with too many pairings in the one place. So if you think you’ve read this before, you probably have, either at Inquisition Allsorts or over on my main tumblr, [tellmevarric](http://tellmevarric.tumblr.com/) or my sideblog [talesoftheinquisiton](http://talesoftheinquisition.tumblr.com/), where I now put all my fic.

The Iron Bull didn’t like her.

It wasn’t entirely accurate but if Kutide Adaar had to sum it up to anyone who asked, that’s how she’d phrase it because she had a penchant for the flippant. They wouldn’t believe her though.

Certainly to the naked eye, Bull treated her like anyone else. He was bluff and hearty, he laughed and joked and slapped her on the shoulder, he acted like he did around everyone else. But he watched her like he did no one else. And she knew why.

He probably thought he was being subtle and stealthy, being Ben-Hassrath and all, but Valo-Kas had gotten its share of Tal Vashoth straight out of the Qun and she’d been watched like this before. She knew the feeling of wary eyes watching her, waiting for the signs that she was possessed or was going to possess someone else, waiting for the signs that she was a ‘ _dangerous thing_ ’.

Because she was an unbound mage. No collar, no Arvaarad, no controls, no lips sewn shut. An unbound mage, free to walk around as she pleased and do as she pleased. Anathaema to the Qun.

And Bull might act like a Tal Vashoth but he wasn’t. Not really. Not to a _real_ Vashoth like her. One born and raised Vashoth. No, he might act like one but he was still of the Qun. Even now that the Qun had abandoned him, he still thought that way. It wasn’t uncommon in the new Tal Vashoth. It took them time to climb out of the mental box the Qun had put them in. To realise they didn’t have to _be_ in a box in the first place.

She knew that Dalish got a pass on Bull’s suspicion because she was an elf but not her. Because she was Qunari and he looked at her and he saw one of his own. Then he looked again and saw a free unbound mage. And then his mind fritzed out on him at the disconnect.

His wariness didn’t offend her. If anything, it amused her and it was one of the reasons she flirted with him. She was confident it wasn’t going to go anywhere, despite all his boasting about people wanting to ‘ride the Bull’. She was willing to bet that if she actually followed through on her flirting, he’d shy away, unwilling to allow an unbound Saarebas that close to him.

She could almost hear her mother scolding her for seeking her entertainment at the expense of a Qunari. She’d admit it wasn’t the first time she’d done that. She sometimes liked to tease the new Tal Vashoth in Valo-kas by flirting with them in the same way she was with Bull and watching them quietly freak out. Eventually someone would take them aside and sort them out with the facts of life about mages and she’d leave them be. Shokrakar used to glare at her about it but she always said that since she didn’t actually _break_ them in any way, there was nothing wrong with what she did.

So she felt she had some cause for being surprised when she walked into her rooms and found Bull sitting on her bed, waiting for her. She was even more surprised when he indicated he was there to follow up on her flirting. In fact, she didn’t really break out of her surprise – though her mouth was quite willing to keep on going without much in the way of active participation from her brain – until he pushed her up against the wall and trapped her hands above her head.

Her eyes flashed and a swift application of ice at her wrists had him letting go with a look of surprise.

“I thought you wanted this?”

She smiled thinly. “This doesn’t just go one way, Bull. I have rules too.”

He placed one hand on the wall next to her head and leaned against it. She let him have that.

“Sounds fair,” he said amiably. “What rules?”

“No restraints. No tying me up. No gags. Nothing like that.” The look she gave him was challenging and defiant. “I am a mage, I am Vashoth and I am free. I will never be collared or chained or masked, physically, mentally or emotionally. Not for anything. Not even for this. Accept that or this ends now.” She raised an eyebrow. “You may think you know what I need, Bull, but you don’t. You can’t read my mind, no matter how good your Ben-Hassrath training was.” She smiled thinly. “And you still think like one of the Qun. You’re afraid of me and that means whatever you _are_ reading is probably being misinterpreted by your fear.”

He didn’t like that. She could see it written across his face.

“I’m not afraid of you,” he said with a growl.

She laughed, though not unkindly. “You look at me and see an unbound Saarebas. I can tell. I’ve seen that look in your eye before from other Tal Vashoth straight out of the Qun. The Qun still has you wrapped up in the idea that I’m dangerous.” Her smile turned decidedly feral. “Of course, I _am_. Just not in the way the Qun would have you believe.”

He frowned then he started grumbling under his breath and she knew she’d nailed him to the floor. Now the challenge and defiance left her and she ran her fingers along his jawline.

“I confess I’ve been flirting with you with at least a reasonable amount of intent. I like you. I think the sex would be amazing and I think we could be good together.” She smiled mischievously. “Of course, I didn’t think you’d actually follow through. So are you here because you want me? Or are you here to defy your own fear of the _dangerous thing_?” Her smile turned dangerous. “Because if it’s the latter, you can fuck right off until you get your head sorted out and decide you actually want me. As I am. But if it’s the former, we should definitely get naked in my bed.”

She saw him twitch at her last sentence and grinned, wondering what mental image she’d put in his head with that. He glared at her and then shook his head ruefully.

“Played at my own damn game,” he muttered then he gave her the most candid look she’d ever had from him. “What if it’s both?”

“At least you’re man enough to admit to the fear,” she said, her fingers drifting from his jawline down to the harness he wore. She hooked her fingers under it casually. “So why are you afraid of me when you’re not afraid of Dalish?”

He growled at her but she just gave him an unimpressed look. She knew the answer to her own question; she just wanted him to admit it to himself.

“You’re Qunari,” he grumbled.

She patted him on the cheek with her free hand. “There you go. I knew you’d get there eventually.”

“You’re really fucking annoying. You know that, right?” he said with a withering look.

She grinned unrepentantly. “Yeah. People tell me that all the time. But I’ve got great tits so I tend to get away with it.”

He wasn’t expecting that response and she startled a laugh out of him before he very deliberately looked at her breasts. “They are pretty nice.”

“Want to see them without the clothes in the way?” she offered with as close to an innocent look on her face as she could manage. “I promise I’ll only burn your face off if you want me to.”

He laughed again and rested his forehead against hers. “This isn’t going the way I had planned.”

“Good,” she said archly. “I like disrupting people’s plans, especially when said plans should involve my input from the beginning.”

She began very deliberately unbuttoning her shirt until Bull knocked her hands away.

“I want to do that,” he said, almost daring her to disagree.

Kutide shrugged and leaned against the wall rather insouciantly. “If you like.”

He took over the work and when he’d undone it enough to reveal her breasts, he stopped, pulled her breastband aside and gave them a good long look.

“Definitely a great set of tits.”

She looked down and smiled. “They are, aren’t they? One of my best assets.”

He grinned at her then lowered his head and drew one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it then biting gently, almost as if he was testing the waters. She rested her head… or rather her horns… against the wall and gave a low moan of approval that turned into a disgruntled sound when he removed his mouth.

“Teeth are good then?” he said with a grin.

“Yeah, they’re good,” she said before grabbing his horns and pulling towards her breasts again. “Now get back to it.”

He gave her a feral grin in response then wrapped his arms around her hips and lifted her up off the ground. She gave a yelp of surprise then burst out laughing as he carried her over to the bed and dumped her down on it. He followed her down onto it and loomed over her on his hands and knees.

“Now, where were we?”

“You were asserting your masculine dominance after I pulled the rug out from underneath you before,” Kutide said dryly.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he said equally as dryly. “You going to put a stop to that as well?”

“Nope,” she said with a grin as she wriggled out of her shirt and breastband and tossed them over the side of the bed. Her grin widened when his eyes drifted down to her breasts almost involuntarily. “I don’t do restraints of any kind or masks but everything else is negotiable.”

His eyes narrowed and she could see him thinking hard. “What happened?”

She gave him a slightly unimpressed look. “You _really_ want to do this right now?”

He gave her another long look then shifted over onto his side, supporting his head with one hand. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Kutide sighed and grabbed a pillow to shove under her head between her horns. “Tell me what you think happened.”

“You got caught by a Qunari patrol.”

She snorted. “I’d be dead if that happened and you know it. Try again.”

His eyes narrowed. “The Ben-Hassrath. Your parents. Something combining those two.”

“Good guess, though the Ben-Hassrath have nothing to do with it,” she replied. “Mam was a Saarebas. She’s got the little pinprick scars around her mouth and all and she always got freaked out whenever Orlesians were around. Never knew what was going on with her until it turned out I was a mage and they had to tell me. Mam may have overshared a little. Or a lot. Actually try _a lot_. I had nightmares for three weeks straight. Never really went away. Been captured a time or two when jobs went bad. Always end up with weeks of nightmares afterwards from the restraints. Happened with the Inquisition too. They had me shackled when they still thought I was responsible for the big boom at the Conclave.”

She smiled slightly though there was little humour in the expression. “So… I don’t do restraints of any kind.” The smile then became more genuine. “But if you want to pick me up and toss me on the bed and play dominant then I’m good with that.”

“You coulda just told me that from the start,” Bull said.

“You coulda just trusted me to know my limits,” she countered.

“Point,” he said before moving over her again and mouthing at her breasts. “These really are nice tits.”

Kutide smiled and caressed the back of his head. “You’ve got nice tits too, Bull.” She paused. “Sorry. Pillowy man-bosoms.”

He raised his head and gave her a long look. “I’ve got to keep you away from Krem.”

“Krem is a jewel of a man,” she said with a gamine grin. “I’m so tempted to steal him from you.”

He gave her a sharp slap on the flank. “Hands off my boys.”

Her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath. “Do that again and maybe I’ll think about it.”

He slapped her flank again and when she let out a breathy moan, he nuzzled at her breasts. “Like that do you?”

“It’s a turn on,” she admitted, more than willing to let him know a few of the things she _did_ like since she’d spiked his initial plans. She pulled at the harness he wore. “Get this off.”

“Sure, Boss,” he said. He kissed the side of her breast then bit down and sucked hard, bruising the skin.

Kutide moaned and arched into the sucking bite, the sharp pain a delicious counterpoint to the pleasure of Bull’s kiss and caresses. Her hands caught at his harness and yanked on it. “Get this off now, dammit.”

Bull chuckled and sat up. He quickly pulled off the harness and then started undoing her pants. She didn’t argue with him and soon both their pants and boots had joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Bull rested on his heels between her legs and let her just look with a smug expression on his face. Something she dealt with by firmly wrapping her hand around his rather impressive erection.

He made a low rumbling noise and leaned forward to kiss her, pulling her hand away from his cock as he did so.

“Now that’s no fair,” she said after the kiss ended. “I hope you’re going to put that to good use since you’re not letting me touch.”

“Yeah, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress with it.”

She grinned. “That _is_ a good use. Your Inquisitor approves.”

“Thought you’d like it.”

Bull had just lowered his head to her breasts again when a knock came at the door. They both froze then Bull went back to mouthing and kissing her skin.

“Inquisitor?” came Cassandra’ voice. “Are you there?”

“Fucking _gobshite_ ,” Kutide said with a great deal of feeling. She could probably have fobbed off Josephine or Cullen. Maybe even Leliana. Cassandra however was far too stubborn for that.

Bull chuckled and drew a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it briefly then let her feel his teeth, drawing a low pleased moan from her, before letting go. “You’ve been spending too much time with Sera.”

“My foul mouth is all my own,” Kutide said with a snort. She then raised her voice enough to be heard through the door. “What is it, Cassandra?”

“There is an urgent message from Rylen that needs your attention.” Cassandra paused for a moment. “Neither Commander Cullen nor Leliana believe it can wait.”

If she didn’t know Rylen was reliable and that neither Cullen nor Leliana were prone to exaggeration, she might have told Cassandra that whatever it was could wait. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. She gave Bull a shove that he allowed to topple him onto the bed then she reached for her pants, breastband and shirt.

She leaned over and caught Bull’s mouth in a fierce biting kiss as she reached for his cock and stroked it a few times. Bull groaned then swore at her when she let go and stood up.

“Keep that thought,” she said as she dressed. She gave him a feral grin. “After all, you promised to fuck me into the mattress and I’m holding you to that.”

“Yeah, yeah, leave me here all excited with nothing to do,” Bull said with a grin as he lounged on the bed.

“You’ve got a hand,” Kutide retorted. “In fact, you’ve got two of them. Amuse yourself.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “Unless you think you won’t recover in time?”

“Ha!” Bull reached for his erect cock and began lazily stroking it. “Off you go, boss. You’ve got work to do.”

Kutide watched him for a moment with a rather lascivious look on her face, mentally debating the likelihood of Cassandra breaking down the door if she stayed and let Bull fuck her, then she turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. She paused at the top and gave him a look of sheer mischief.

“Now don’t wear yourself out.”

“Never do, boss,” he said with an answering grin.

Kutide hurried down the stairs and opened the door, making sure the look on her face was more professional than carnal.

“Inquisitor,” Cassandra said. She looked caught between impatience and curiosity as to why the door had been locked. Before either of them could say anything, Bull’s voice came booming cheerfully down from upstairs.

“Hey, boss! You really do have nice tits.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened and Kutide started to laugh. She gave the Seeker a gentle shove towards the lower door and yelled back over her shoulder.

“Thanks, Bull. You can admire them more later.”

Cassandra spluttered but Kutide kept her moving until they were out the lower door and into the main hall.

“Breathe, Cassandra,” she said dryly.

The Seeker shot her an irritated look but she did take a deep breath before saying sceptically, “Bull?”

“You’re surprised?” Kutide replied dryly. “I’ve been flirting with him since he and the Chargers got to Haven. I’d have thought you’d noticed that.”

“I did.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “But he is…”

“The Iron Bull,” Kutide finished with a shrug of her shoulders as though that explained everything. And it sort of did. She pushed open the door that lead to the War Room. “I don’t know what this is precisely, Cassandra, but I’m a big girl.” She grinned. “Literally. I can handle myself. I know what I’m getting into.”

Cassandra gave her a long look but seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for as she gave Kutide a nod and returning to the matter that had brought her to Kutide’s door. “Rylen reports an influx of Venatori in the Western Approach. Right now it’s manageable but he’s concerned that if they keep arriving at the current rate, he’s not going to have enough people to hold the fort.”

“Damn,” Kutide said, her mind moving away from the Qunari waiting for her in her room and onto business. “What the hell are they up to now?”


End file.
